The wash
by numb22z
Summary: one shot, mcshepp. la lemonisation du monde est en marche ...


genre: pur lemon à souhait

disclaimer: pourquoi ils sont pas à moi ? ça ferait une belle scène dans un épisode ça sinon … snifff

note: le titre ça veut pas dire grand-chose je sais, mais question de préférence, j'adore dire le titre et 'the shower' beurkk

note2: j'ai essayé de faire original, autant que peut l'être un lemon et pour moi la scène de la douche, c'est The scène dans un slash donc un petit rêve réalisé … après l'infirmerie, la grotte, maintenant la douche, la prochaine fois …

**Bonne Lecture °°o0**

The wash

La mission venait de se finir après quelques jours coincés sur une planète hostile où la chaleur régnait. L'atmosphère n'avait pas été propice à donner un semblant de fraîcheur aux explorateurs, éreintés par les kilomètres de marches qu'ils avaient pu faire pour se cacher et éviter la menace des wraiths.

Le retour sur la cité d'Atlantis avait été un grand soulagement pour toute l'équipe. L'envie de confort se faisant ressentir et surtout la possibilité de se relaxer les muscles endoloris par une bonne douche bien méritée.

Oo

L'eau tiède avait commencé à couler à flot le long de leurs deux corps nus et salis par tant de fatigue. John avait fermé ses yeux pour mieux ressentir la douceur de l'eau sur sa peau., elle coulait avec délectation le long de son visage, la tête humant l'air frais en direction du plafond. Il sentit un délicieux contact au niveau de son cou, une suite de petit baiser gentillets et aimants. Cette sensation continua son chemin jusque dans sa nuque sentant une main ferme lui empoigner les cheveux en même temps.

Le militaire avait resserrer l'étreinte autour du corps de son amant, il voulait le sentir proche de lui, très proche de lui. Ces quelques jours sans n'avoir pu être en osmose avec lui l'avait mi en manque. Manque de ces petits et longs baisers si savoureux, manque de ne pas pouvoir être lui-même avec son compagnon. Mais un secret était un secret, et il s'efforçait de faire avec même si parfois il avait envie de tout révéler à tout le monde pour pouvoir s'amouracher librement de lui.

Leurs deux bouches s'étaient rencontrées et n'en finissait plus de se toucher. Tantôt une suite de petit baiser mouillés, tantôt un long moment de partage buccal. L'eau qui coulait le long de leurs visages s'immisçait dans entre leurs langues apportant un peu de fraîcheur dans cet échange enflammé.

Les mains de son ami parcouraient les contours de son corps svelte, caressant délicatement le dos du militaire qui sentait un second souffle monter en lui. Ne pouvant plus résister à son envie, il plaqua le canadien de toutes ses forces le long du mur tout en continuant à s'enticher de ses lèvres. Rodney l'emprisonna spontanément de ses jambes .

John lui répondit très rapidement en collant ses mains contre les fesses du scientifique. Une fois posées contre celles-ci, il n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher. Les tripotants de long en large, une caresse agréable pour son compagnon qui sentit ses joues rosir.

John s'en finissait plus de malaxer les fesses moelleuses qui s'offraient à lui, il resserra son étreinte autour de son ami pour bien sentir torse contre torse le battement du cœur de l'autre qui commençait légèrement à s'emballer. Et occasionnellement leurs deux membres se frôler voir plus.

John prit congé des lèvres de son amant pour mieux couvrir la peau du torse de Rodney de petits suçons acidulés. Le canadien blottit ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon en le poussant avec certes peu de force mais en l'obligeant à accélérer la cascade de ces contacts de plus en plus bas. Arrivé au nombril, John y glissa amusément sa langue. Il prit un malin plaisir à rester indéfiniment dans cette position là. Rodney semblait avoir le regard à la fois excité mais aussi frustré par l'attente que faisait durer John.

Sentant visiblement que son amant n'en pouvait plus de ses interminables pauses-amusements (lui non plus d'ailleurs), il descendit encore un peu plus bas et recommença sa série de baiser juste au niveau du membre qui commençait à être plus que surexcité de son ami. Sauvagement il donnait toute la force qui pouvait lui rester à ses lèvres pour lui offrir un maximum de plaisir. L'effet escompté semblait prendre vie. A l'aide de ses doigts le militaire commença à lui caresser très doucement les testicules. Il prenait un plaisir fou à le lui faire, c'était à la fois si étrange et si plaisant à faire.

Rodney avait fini de respirer normalement depuis un très long moment, il ne ressentait plus la présence de l'atmosphère autour de lui comme habituellement. Il ne ressentait plus rien du tout à vrai dire à part ce que John pouvait lui faire endurer. Son ami prenait un plaisir fou à lui en frustrer les hormones, mais il s'apercevait que c'était que pour ne mieux ressentir le plaisir par la suite. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de quelque un de la sorte. John appuyait les points les plus sensibles de son corps, c'est comme si il lisait en lui comment lui faire avoir le plaisir le plus intense le plus longtemps possible. Il commençait déjà à avoir du mal à retenir son excitation apparente. John venait de lui assigner le coup de grâce en lui imposant une caresse de plus en plus poussive sur ses testicules. lui-même n'avait jamais su se donner autant de plaisir en solitaire.

John continuait toujours à lui lécher la partie juste au dessus de son membre, il n'en finissait plus d'y prendre du plaisir à voir son amant se cambrer à chacun de ses gestes buccaux.

Sentant le summum de son plaisir pointer le bout de son nez, le canadien eu une petite idée pour remercier son ami. Il lui agrippa le menton pour lui faire croiser son regard, lui intimant de se relever jusqu'à ses lèvres. John fut d'abord étonné mais finit très vite par comprendre la pensée de son amant. Avant il lui imposa quelques dernières caresses pour lui montrer sa toujours présente envie.

A peine fut-il a la hauteur du visage tout heureux, tout excité du scientifique que sa bouche se retrouva aspirée pour un langoureux échange assez tumultueux. John se disait que ce qu'il lui avait prodiguer avait fait encore plus d'effet que ce qu'il pensait. L'eau coulait toujours à flot ,dans le réduit qu'ils partageaient depuis un bon moment déjà, la chaleur ambiante se rafraîchissait petit à petit ce qui ne semblait pas gêner les deux amoureux.

Habillement Rodney arrivait à ses fins, il avait réussi à progressivement faire pivoter son amant de façon à se retrouver face à un dos bien musclé et diablement excitant. Commençant à lui caresser délicieusement les hanches et le bas du dos, il ne mit pas longtemps à accomplir sa petite envie, trop excité pour prendre le temps à de nombreux et interminables préliminaires qui le mettrait en rogne plus qu'autre chose.

Sentant l'appréhension et l'impatience du militaire dans la cadence de son souffle, il rapprocha sa bouche de son cou et resta accroché à lui un long instant. Le temps pour lui de s'habituer à l'intimité de son ami qui avait expulsé un petit cri de douleur à son introduction en lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps à y prendre un certain plaisir. Depuis les nombreuses fois où tous les deux avaient partagés d'intimes moments, c'était devenu un moment très apprécié.

John pouvait le ressentir en lui de plus en plus vite, son amant s'y donnait corps et âme. Pouvant même apprécier sa respiration au creux de son oreille.

De la bonne transpiration perlait sur son dos rencontrant périodiquement le torse du scientifique, ce qui le faisait frissonner à chaque fois. Continuant incessamment ses va-et-vient profond dans le corps de John qui n'en pouvait plus de jouissance.

Leurs orgasmes virent au même moment, chacun y trouvant du plaisir à savoir que l'autre était comblé. Quelques minutes leurs furent utiles pour reprendre goût à une respiration plus calme et posé. Leurs regards ne se quittant pas une seule seconde pour continuer de se contempler, le regard brillant et épanoui.

Ils échangèrent un baiser collés corps contre corps, peaux mélangées, coincés dans un coin de la douche. Leurs lèvres n'avaient pas encore perdues de leurs saveurs.

**Oo The (happy) end.**

Je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée d'avoir votre avis ….


End file.
